Téléphone maison
by Sigognac
Summary: Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Échange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.
1. En toute simplicité

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Échange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... "simplicité".

**Note (2) :** Le projet est de faire de cet OS le début d'une petite fic à chapitres. Je voulais m'inspirer d'autres thèmes de la nuit du FOF mais je n'ai eu le temps que pour un chapitre… Affaire à suivre.

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 1 : En toute simplicité  
_

**~/~/~**

Pour sa défense, il était ivre.

Après les événements de la Civil War, les révélations sur la mort de ses parents et la dissolution des Avengers, Tony avait connu une mauvaise passe.

Pepper avait senti sa détresse et était revenue vers lui. Rhodey, même s'il devait gérer sa rééducation et le handicap qui était maintenant le sien, avait également été d'un soutien sans faille. Mais malgré leurs présences, un arrière-goût de gâchis ne quittait jamais la bouche de Tony.

Tout était de la faute de Rogers. Cet irresponsable qui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, qui avait préféré son psychopathe de meilleur ami à tout le reste, qui n'avait laissé que de la désolation derrière lui.

Rogers l'avait trahi. En ne lui révélant pas la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, d'abord, mais en le laissant seul, aussi. Avec le temps, Tony réalisa que c'était surtout cette seconde trahison qui le rendait furieux.

Ils avaient toujours dirigé l'équipe à deux. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre. L'un fournissait le support financier, technologique et matériel l'autre formait les recrues et donnait les ordres sur le terrain. Ça fonctionnait. Cela ne signifiait pas que c'était facile, ils avaient des caractères tellement opposés que ça ne l'était en réalité jamais mais une sorte d'entente existait. Après les échanges d'amabilités, de piques et autres disputes, ils arrivaient à trouver un compromis qui ne convenait souvent ni à l'un ni à l'autre mais qui s'avérait finalement être la bonne décision à prendre pour l'équipe.

Maintenant, Tony était seul pour tenir le fort. On attendait beaucoup de lui, comme s'il était la réponse à tous les problèmes. Il se souvenait de ses débuts de super-héros quand il refusait obstinément les propositions de Fury, il avait fonctionné seul longtemps mais une fois qu'on avait connu le confort d'une équipe, c'était difficile de retourner en arrière.

Avec Rogers, tout semblait simple. Cet imbécile voyait toujours les choses avec un manichéisme qui laissait Tony pantois. Évidemment, son esprit de contradiction le poussait à argumenter contre le point de vue du Capitaine. Et de cette dispute longue et mouvementée émergeait la solution. Et le pire, c'était que Rogers n'en paraissait jamais troublé.

Vivre au côté d'un homme d'une telle droiture était insupportable. C'était comme s'il ne doutait jamais. Mais c'était rassurant, aussi, parfois. Les discours que Rogers faisait avant chaque bataille était dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Mais c'était réconfortant, aussi, parfois. Et son intolérance pour les gros mots… Non, ça, c'était juste amusant.

Asticoter Steve avait été une de ces occupations favorites. Voir ce roc de perfection secouer la tête à chacune de ses brimades pour finir par les accepter avec le sourire et une pointe de sarcasme, c'était quelque chose. Steve était loin de manquer d'humour, Tony pouvait bien le lui concéder. Et il était tolérant, évidemment, cela faisait partie de la panoplie du personnage…

Souvent, depuis son départ, à chaque moment de crise en fait, Tony se posait la question : qu'aurait fait Steve à sa place ? Et il se retrouvait à imaginer le visage crispé et désapprobateur du Capitaine – car Steve le désapprouvait toujours – et les arguments qu'il lui aurait retournés. Mais Tony ne possédait pas assez de cette rigueur ringarde et de ce patriotisme exacerbé pour entrer correctement dans les bottes de Steve. En plus, sa mâchoire n'était pas suffisamment carrée… Clairement, le point de vue de Rogers lui restait inaccessible.

Alors, quand il était épuisé et à bout de nerfs, il arrivait à Tony de sortir le téléphone d'une autre époque que Steve lui avait fait parvenir. La lettre condescendante qui l'avait accompagné était confinée au fond d'un tiroir mais le téléphone, lui, restait toujours à portée de main. Depuis des mois qu'il le possédait, l'appareil n'avait jamais sonné. Tony soupçonnait qu'il ne sonnerait jamais. Ce petit con de Rogers devait considérer qu'il avait fait le premier pas en lui envoyant ce téléphone.

Tony se remémorait souvent certaines lignes de la lettre de Steve. Une phrase, en particulier, l'irritait, celle où Steve promettait d'être présent en cas de besoin. Comme s'il fallait attendre un cas extrême pour avoir besoin de Steve Rogers. Comme si sa présence n'était pas requise et utile au quotidien. C'était quasiment tous les jours que Tony aurait eu besoin de son avis !

Et Rogers lui avait donné un moyen si simple de le contacter…

Mais quoi ? Appeler le premier ? C'était céder, peut-être même pardonner. Et Tony était toujours en colère. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Rogers le fautif de la Civil War, il n'était plus digne de confiance. Et c'était un peu facile d'attendre d'être contacté pour jouer les héros de service.

Alors, Tony refermait le clapet du téléphone dans sa main. Puis le rouvrait. Puis le refermait. Parfois, l'appareil volait à travers la pièce pour que Tony arrête d'y penser et, la seconde d'après, il se précipitait pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en état de marche.

Et un soir, Tony avait bu et il regardait le nom de Steve Rogers affiché sur l'écran du téléphone. Il était hors de question qu'il l'appelle parce que rien qu'à sa voix, Steve aurait deviné tout de suite qu'il était ivre et Tony aurait senti sa déception à distance. Et là, une idée farfelue lui était passée par la tête : il pouvait lui écrire. Steve lui avait bien envoyé une lettre pleine de grandes phrases pompeuses. Il pouvait bien en faire autant.

Tony se concentra pour appuyer sur les bonnes touches, se battant avec ce vieux système de messagerie et, avant d'avoir pu vraiment réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait envoyé un SMS.

Voilà. Un SMS. A Steve Rogers. Un des criminels les plus recherchés du pays. Tout allait bien.

Après coup, Tony douta quelque peu de sa décision et encore plus du contenu de son message qu'il relut pour être sûr :

_Tony – Hey Steve ! Quoi de neuf ?_

A sa décharge, il était ivre.

Mais c'était le message le plus stupide du monde et il ne voyait vraiment ce que Rogers aurait pu répondre à ça. De fait, le téléphone, qui ne quittait plus sa poche, resta silencieux pendant trois jours. Et puis, un bip retentit et une réponse s'afficha. En toute simplicité.

_Steve – Vous me manquez aussi, Tony. _


	2. Florilège

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** T

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Echange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**Note :** Ce chapitre a été écrit grâce à une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Bon, là, je suis complètement en dehors des clous car ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit dans les temps mais il a tout de même pour origine un thème donné pendant la nuit du FOF : « florilège ».

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 2 : Florilège _

**~/~/~**

C'était du Rogers tout craché. Comment autant d'auto-suffisance pouvait être contenue dans un seul minuscule SMS ? C'était un mystère.

Il n'empêche que Tony fut soulagé par cette réponse. Il commençait à croire que son message voguerait à la dérive pour l'éternité… Au moins, Rogers l'avait reçu. Bon, il avait interprété ses mots d'une manière toute personnelle mais quelle importance, après tout ? Le contact était renoué.

Enfin… en théorie. Mais c'était au tour de Tony de répondre, maintenant, et il ne voyait pas comment poursuivre une conversation commencée dans des circonstances aussi étranges.

Il pensa bien à narguer Steve sur son temps de réponse, lui balancer que c'était un fossile qui avait toujours perpétuellement un train de retard mais, en réalité, il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Il ne voulait pas badiner avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Steve allait assez bien pour lui avoir répondu, le téléphone fonctionnait. C'était peut-être suffisant pour le moment. Tony laissa mourir la conversation et Rogers ne la relança pas.

Etrangement, il avait suffi de deux SMS échangés pour que Tony se sente mieux. Steve et lui ne se reverraient peut-être jamais mais le lien entre eux n'était pas tout à fait rompu.

Cependant, au quotidien, la solitude de Tony ne s'arrangeait pas. La fatigue due à ses multiples activités et le poids des responsabilités lui pesaient. Et quand il était excédé, il pensait à Rogers et lui reprochait son absence. Sa vie était tout de même plus simple quand il avait le Capitaine pour l'épauler et une équipe de Vengeurs soudée prête à l'action. Alors la colère refaisait surface. Le ressentiment que Tony pouvait éprouver pour Steve restait vivace en lui.

Quand, en vertu des accords de Sokovie, on demanda à Tony d'intervenir au Moyen-Orient, la situation dégénéra. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être un super-héros tenu en laisse par des politiques. Il n'était pas sûr d'œuvrer pour le bien commun, il travaillait simplement au succès des gens de son camp.

Lors d'une mission, un bâtiment s'effondra sur lui et Rhodey ne l'extirpa des décombres que de justesse. Tony en sortit sérieusement blessé et dut être hospitalisé. Comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il dut supporter la colère muette de Pepper qui remettait régulièrement en question leur mode de vie. Même si elle n'en parlait jamais directement, il devinait qu'elle désirait fonder une famille mais la situation actuelle, rendue encore plus précaire par la cavale de Steve, leur interdisait de vivre un tel bonheur.

A cela, s'ajoutait l'inquiétude mondiale. Son hospitalisation avait déchaîné la presse. Tony apparaissait comme le dernier rempart capable de protéger la planète face aux menaces qui se multipliaient contre elle. Du moins, c'était ainsi que le présentaient les médias. Captain America, en plus d'être un héros, avait toujours été un symbole. Il tranquillisait le pays par sa simple présence rassurante et paternelle. Il n'était pourtant pas le super-héros le plus puissant de la bande mais le bouclier qu'il utilisait semblait être un dôme sous lequel le monde entier pouvait trouver refuge. Pendant des années, Steve avait porté ce poids sur ses larges épaules.

Son absence laissait pour toute la population un vide immense, une inquiétude. Le sentiment de sécurité que le Captain incarnait, c'était à Tony, maintenant, de le personnifier et ce n'était pas un rôle qu'il se sentait capable de jouer.

Quand Tony put enfin rejoindre le complexe où il travaillait et qu'il retrouva la paix de son labo, il s'aperçut qu'un nouveau message était apparu sur l'écran de son vieux téléphone.

_Steve – J'ai vu les infos. Comment allez-vous ?_

Le message datait de plusieurs jours mais, l'espace d'un instant, Tony ressentit la joie simple de compter pour un ami. Steve s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais ce premier sentiment fut bien vite remplacé par de la colère. Après tout, n'était-ce pas de la faute de Rogers s'il avait été blessé ?

_Tony – Vous êtes gonflé de demander. Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller bien ?_

_Tony – Vous m'avez trahi, enfoiré !_

Et pour une raison qu'il lui échappait lui-même, Tony ne parvint plus à se stopper une fois qu'il se fut lancé. Tout un florilège d'insultes jaillit de son esprit furieux. Il couvrit Rogers d'injures comme s'il l'avait en face de lui sauf qu'il devait le faire en tapotant malhabilement sur les touches du téléphone.

Quand il se trouva à court de mots grossiers, il lâcha le téléphone, se servit un verre et s'endormit sur un canapé, épuisé.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Rogers ne répondit rien à ses attaques. Il resta muet. Tony guetta une réaction de sa part, le téléphone toujours au coin de l'œil, toute la semaine qui suivit.

Le fait d'avoir vidé son sac ne lui apportait qu'un maigre soulagement qui se couplait avec de la culpabilité. Rogers avait tenté de prendre de ses nouvelles et il l'avait engueulé. Après un tel accueil, il ne se risquerait plus à envoyer le moindre message. Et Tony n'avait pas envie que leur timide tentative de renouer le contact se termine là-dessus.

_Tony – Vous pourriez répondre quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être un bourreau._

_Steve – Je n'ai rien à répondre. Votre colère est justifiée._

Steve avait répondu dans la minute. Comme si le message était déjà prêt, qu'il n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour l'envoyer.

_Tony – Allez, Steve Rogers peut bien balancer une insulte ou deux. Ca vous rendrait moins chiant._

_Steve – Vous savez très bien que j'ai un problème avec les gros mots._

_Steve – Et vous n'en méritez aucun._

Tony relut les quelques mots de Steve, ému contre son gré. Cet enfoiré de Rogers, il savait y faire.

_Steve – Comment allez-vous Tony ? Physiquement, je veux dire._

Il s'était passé plusieurs minutes avant que Steve ne se risque à poser la question. Il avait dû hésiter avant de l'envoyer. Alors même que Tony l'avait couvert d'injures, Steve se souciait toujours de lui.

En signe de paix, Tony se décida à vraiment répondre à la question. Il évoqua l'incident – dont les médias n'avaient montré que les images les plus spectaculaires – et fit la liste de ses blessures. En toute honnêteté, le corps de Tony allait bien, son armure l'avait protégé du pire et c'est ce qu'il expliqua à Rogers.

_Steve – Je m'en réjouis, vraiment. _

C'était étrange comme Rogers était capable de transmettre sa sincérité en quelques mots. Tony ne douta pas un seul instant de la sollicitude de Steve.

_Tony – Merci d'avoir demandé de mes nouvelles, Steve._

_Steve – Merci d'avoir accepté de m'en donner, Tony._


	3. Troubles de l'identité

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Echange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 3 – Troubles de l'identité_

**~/~/~**

_Tony – Il paraît que Captain America a été aperçu en Palestine._

_Tony – Je me doute que vous ne pourrez rien me dire mais sachez que je voulais y aller aussi, après le missile. Les accords m'en ont empêché._

_Steve – Je pense que votre information est erronée._

_Tony – On a vu un Noir dans les airs, aussi, et une rouquine capable de cascades incroyables. A ce propos, comment va Natasha ?_

_Steve – Elle vient de se teindre en blonde contre mon avis et je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parlez._

_Tony – Captain America surpris en flagrant délit de mensonge, je suis choqué !_

_Steve – Je ne suis plus Captain America._

_Steve – Alors je doute que quiconque ait pu le voir en Palestine._

Là, Tony ne sut pas quoi répondre. Depuis que Steve avait pris des nouvelles de lui lors de son hospitalisation, la relation entre eux s'était un peu détendue. Pas beaucoup, en réalité, mais quand il le pouvait, dès qu'un sujet était prétexte à discussion, Tony envoyait un message et il sentait que Rogers faisait de même de son côté. Ils pouvaient passer plusieurs semaines sans se parler et puis, l'un des deux relançait une discussion comme Tony l'avait fait le matin-même.

Le sujet de la Palestine était un problème pour Tony. Ce territoire n'étant pas reconnu par les Etats-Unis et ne faisant pas partie des Nations Unies, les Avengers pro-accords ne pouvaient pas y intervenir. Tony voulait se mêler aussi peu que possible de politique mais quand un missile avait été envoyé en plein centre-ville de Ramallah, il aurait voulu pouvoir aider la population sur place. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir qui était responsable de quoi, il souhaitait juste sauver les vies des pauvres gens pris entre deux feux.

On le lui avait formellement interdit. Car, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était un super-héros représentatif de l'Amérique et, à ce titre, son intervention aurait été vue comme un acte politique.

Alors quand quelques minutes après le drame, on lui avait fait parvenir des photos où il avait reconnu Rogers au milieu des décombres, il s'était senti reconnaissant : quelqu'un aidait ces gens. Et il avait reconnu tout le reste de la bande sur d'autres clichés : Natasha, Sam, Clint, Scott et Wanda. Il s'était réjoui de voir des images récentes de ses anciens co-équipiers, de constater qu'ils allaient bien, et de n'apercevoir Barnes nulle part. Ce sujet-là était encore trop sensible.

Mais après les derniers messages un peu froids de Steve, Tony avait rejeté un œil aux clichés. Il s'aperçut que si l'uniforme de Steve était toujours bleu, sa couleur avait foncé et la bannière étoilée était presque effacée. Quant à son casque, il avait disparu, tout comme son bouclier, puisqu'il l'avait laissé tomber à la fin de leur affrontement en Sibérie.

Et Tony se rappela les mots – terribles – qu'il avait prononcés ce jour-là. Il avait accusé Steve de ne plus être digne de sa fonction et, de fait, Steve y avait renoncé.

Mais, pour Tony, et malgré les accusations qu'il avait portées à son encontre, Rogers serait toujours Captain America. Et ce qui était vrai pour lui, l'était pour tout le monde.

C'était ainsi que continuait à le désigner la presse mais aussi les gens, dans la rue. La vente des figurines et jouets dérivés à son effigie avait à peine baissé après la désertion de Steve. Sa côte de popularité restait impressionnante. Peter avait même dit à Tony que son lycée continuait à diffuser les spots de prévention débiles destinés aux jeunes que Steve n'avait pas osé refuser de tourner.

En fait, il n'y avait bien que Steve pour penser qu'il n'était plus Captain America.

Cette réflexion poussa Tony à ouvrir un coffre de son labo qu'il gardait obstinément fermé depuis le départ de Steve, celui où il avait rangé le bouclier du Captain. Il portait encore les stigmates de la Civil War, on pouvait y voir la trace des griffes de T'Challa mais aussi du sang et de la poussière. Chaque marque renvoyait à un souvenir négatif pour Tony et il se dit qu'il était temps de redonner au bouclier son éclat.

Le travail ne fut pas bien difficile et, pendant qu'il y était, Tony ajouta quelques améliorations pour que le bouclier soit d'un aérodynamisme parfait et prêt à servir en cas de besoin.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il oubliait. La blessure née de la Sibérie n'était pas refermée. Mais si, un jour, la Terre se retrouvait à être de nouveau attaquée, Tony aurait été bien bête de ne pas fournir un bouclier à Rogers.

Il regarda une dernière fois les photos de Palestine et jugea de la mine de Steve.

_Tony – Je ne vous jette pas la pierre pour le costume ridicule. A votre place, j'aurais arrêté de le porter depuis bien longtemps mais…_

_Tony – Mais cette barbe, Steve ! Vous êtes vraiment sûr pour la barbe ?_


	4. Remarques constructives

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_

**Auteur : **Sigognac

**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** T

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Échange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 4 : Remarques constructives_

**~/~/~**

_Steve – J'ai vu des images de votre dernière intervention à la télé. Je peux me permettre une remarque ?_

_Tony – Non._

_Tony – Certainement pas._

_Tony – Allez-y._

_Steve – Vous avez ordonné à Rhodey de rester au sol pour aider à l'évacuation des civils mais vos armures autonomes s'en chargeaient déjà. Il vous aurait été plus utile dans les airs, sur votre flanc gauche, pour vous couvrir._

_Tony – Il aurait aussi été plus exposé._

Tony avait manqué de perdre Rhodey pendant la Civil War et son ami, sans l'aide technologique que Tony lui avait apportée, ne pourrait plus marcher. Il avait suffisamment donné de sa personne pour veiller sur lui. Rhodey était un des rares Avengers sur lequel Tony pouvait encore compter. Il était hors de question qu'il risque sa vie inutilement.

Steve devait bien le savoir car il mit du temps avant de répondre.

_Steve – Alors quoi ? Pour ne pas risquer la vie de Rhodey, vous mettez en jeu la vôtre ? Vous ne pouvez pas fonctionner comme ça._

_Tony – Je me passerai de votre permission._

_Steve – Rhodey a fait ses propres choix, comme nous tous. Vous devez respecter sa volonté._

_Tony – Rodey a perdu l'usage de ses jambes ! A cause de vous ! Alors, vos conseils, vous pouvez vous les garder ! _

_Tony – Discussion terminée._

Évidemment la discussion n'était pas terminée. Tony y repensa des jours durant et, plusieurs fois, Rhodey remarqua qu'il avait l'air préoccupé.

« J'ai repris contact avec Steve, lui avoua finalement Tony. Enfin, on ne se parle pas vraiment, on s'envoie des textos.

– Captain America qui envoie des textos, sourit Rhodey, ça doit être quelque chose à regarder.

– Tu n'es pas fâché ?

– Non, pourquoi je devrais être fâché ? C'est bien que vous vous reparliez.

– Ton accident, c'est lui le responsable.

– Bien sûr que non. Vision m'a involontairement touché. Steve n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ce n'est de la faute de personne et certainement pas de la tienne. »

Ah, on y était. Tony avait conscience qu'il rendait Steve responsable de nombreux maux mais que, dans le fond, il se considérait souvent comme étant le véritable fautif.

« Pour les accords, je t'ai demandé de prendre mon parti.

– Je prendrai toujours ton parti, Tony, et je veillerai toujours sur toi. C'est mon rôle en tant qu'ami. Et tu fais la même chose pour moi. Cette histoire avec mes jambes, ça ne m'empêche pas de me battre. Utilise la War Machine comme tu l'aurais fait avant. Ne plus pouvoir t'aider, te laisser seul face au danger, c'est ça qui me fâche vraiment. »

Cette mise au point fut libératrice. Tony se sentit plus proche de Rhodey et il réalisa qu'il pouvait peut-être lui déléguer certaines tâches, partager un peu du poids de son fardeau avec lui.

Alors, le soir venu, Tony prit sur lui et envoya un message à Steve.

_Tony – Rhodey est d'accord avec vous._

_Steve – Évidemment._

La réponse avait surgi. Comme d'habitude, Rogers ne doutait de rien. Exaspérant.

_Tony – Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de balancer ce téléphone contre un mur…_

_Steve – A défaut de pouvoir mettre votre poing dans ma dentition parfaite ?_

_Tony – Tout juste._

_Steve – Rhodey sera sur votre gauche, alors, la prochaine fois ?_

_Tony – C'est ce qui est prévu, oui._

_Steve – Parfait. Je peux faire une autre remarque ?_

_Tony – Non._

_Tony – Certainement pas._

_Tony – Allez-y._


	5. Irréfragable

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_

**Auteur : **Sigognac

**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** T

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Echange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**Note :** Ce chapitre a été écrit grâce à une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Bon, là, je suis complètement en dehors des clous car ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit dans les temps mais il a tout de même pour origine un thème donné pendant la nuit du FOF : « irréfragable ».

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 5 : Irréfragable _

**~/~/~**

_Steve – J'aurais une faveur à vous demander._

_Steve – Je sais bien que je n'ai aucun droit de le faire mais ce n'est pas pour moi._

_Tony – Accouchez, Rogers._

_Steve – C'est pour Clint et Scott._

_Tony – Hm ? Ces deux gars qui ne sont pas avec vous et que vous n'avez absolument pas fait évader de prison ?_

_Steve – Ces deux-là, oui. Ils voudraient rentrer._

_Tony – Oh ? Bah, ils peuvent. Le gouvernement américain leur fera bon accueil._

_Steve – Je me demandais s'il était possible pour vous de leur négocier un accord, que vous intercédiez en leur faveur._

_Tony – Vous êtes quand même gonflé de me demander ça !_

_Steve – Je sais._

_Steve – Mais ce sont des hommes bien, Tony, et vous le savez._

_Steve – Tout ce qu'ils ont fait, ils l'ont fait de bonne foi. Ils ont agi selon leur conscience sans volonté de vous nuire._

_Tony – Gardez vos grands discours pour le champ de bataille, Rogers. Ca ne prend plus avec moi._

_Steve – Tony, aidez-les, s'il vous plait._

_Tony – Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai attendu que le grand Steve Rogers me le demande pour prendre mes renseignements ? _

_Tony – Un retour pour eux est possible. Pour Sam aussi. _

_Steve – Ils devraient faire de la prison ?_

_Tony – Ils pourraient s'en tirer avec une assignation à domicile et le port d'un bracelet électronique. Mais cette clémence aurait un prix._

_Tony – Ils veulent vous charger, Steve, tout vous mettre sur le dos. Ils veulent détruire votre image de justicier-modèle pour la remplacer par celle d'un criminel, faire de vous l'instigateur de tout ce foutoir._

_Steve – Ils auraient tort de se priver : je suis responsable._

_Tony – Vous aviez vos raisons. Et pour certaines, elles étaient bonnes. Même moi, je suis capable de le reconnaître._

_Steve – Merci Tony. Votre mansuétude vous honore. _

_Tony – Vous ne comprenez pas : pour que Clint et Scott reviennent, il faudrait qu'ils témoignent contre vous. On sait tous les deux qu'ils ne le feront jamais._

_Steve – Ils n'auront pas besoin de témoigner si c'est moi qui avoue. Je pourrais écrire une lettre, j'y raconterai ce qu'ils veulent._

_Tony – Si vous faites ça, les accusations qu'ils portent contre vous deviendront irréfragables : vous ne pourrez plus jamais rentrer._

_Steve – C'est un petit prix à payer pour réunir des familles : Clint et Scott ont des enfants._

_Steve – J'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi. Laissez-moi au moins réparer ça._

Tony prit note des souhaits de Rogers. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait engagé une ribambelle d'avocats pour plancher sur ce dossier. La proposition de Steve était acceptable, en portant le chapeau, il permettrait à Clint et Scott de rentrer.

Natasha et Wanda ne possédaient pas la nationalité américaine, on ne pouvait donc pas faire grand-chose pour elles. Quant à Sam, Tony savait bien qu'il suivrait Steve jusqu'en enfer, aucune chance qu'il accepte de rentrer sans lui.

Restait Barnes. Mais Tony n'allait tout de même payer des fortunes en frais d'avocat pour défendre l'assassin de ses parents. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, aussi irresponsable de ses actes que ce type puisse être.

Dans un sens, les choses s'arrangeaient. Une partie de l'équipe allait pouvoir rentrer au bercail et, de toute façon, Steve était déjà dépeint comme le méchant de l'histoire, ses aveux ne changeraient pas grand-chose à l'affaire. Pourtant, l'idée de laisser Steve s'accuser de tout répugnait Tony. Ce n'était pas juste et cela ne correspondait pas à la réalité de la Civil War.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Tony se retrouva donc à défendre Steve. Il cherchait le moindre petit argument en sa faveur, minimisait certains faits, pinaillait à la moindre accusation. Un comble quand on savait qu'ils étaient toujours officiellement brouillés.

_Tony – Okay, Rogers. Mes avocats ont rédigé votre lettre d'aveu. Il faudra vous enregistrer en train de la lire et nous envoyer la vidéo. Elle a été validée par le gouvernement et elle permettra à Clint et Scott de rentrer._

_Steve – C'est parfait. Merci pour tout, Tony._

_Tony – Ouais. On a un peu modifié votre ligne de défense, à propos._

_Steve – Ma ligne de défense ? Je ne suis pas simplement censé avouer ma culpabilité ?_

_Tony – On a trouvé un autre moyen : l'abus d'autorité._

_Steve – L'abus d'autorité ?_

_Tony – Une trouvaille de mes avocats, j'ai tout de suite adhéré._

Steve était un héros. Il avait tout sacrifié pour son pays et les gens lui étaient reconnaissants pour ça, le tenaient en haute estime. Chacun espérait, un jour, pouvoir rendre au Captain un peu de ce que lui avait donné pour la patrie. Qui aurait pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Captain America ? C'était impossible de se détourner ainsi d'un tel héros, on était forcé de lui obéir, sous peine de le décevoir.

Clint et Scott s'étaient sentis obligés de l'aider, comment faire autrement ? Abus d'autorité.

Steve exerçait une contrainte sur les autres mais une contrainte inconsciente. Son entourage vivait dans la peur de le décevoir.

Et Tony se souvint d'une ligne de la lettre de Steve qui disait que les gens le décevaient rarement. Steve croyait aux gens mais c'était surtout les gens qui croyaient en lui. On ne pouvait pas imaginer que Captain America puisse défendre une mauvaise cause alors on le suivait aveuglément.

_Steve – J'ai lu la lettre. On est bien d'accord que cet abus d'autorité dont vous parlez, c'est un simple argument juridique ? Je ne fais pas réellement peser une telle pression sur les autres ? _

Et Tony se rappela de son enfance et de son père, de comment ce dernier, dès qu'il le pouvait, parlait de Captain America, ce héros inégalable, cette sorte de montagne que le petit Tony se sentait bien incapable de gravir. Que n'avait-il pas fait, à l'époque, pour impressionner son père et arriver à la cheville de la légende Rogers ?

Même quand on le pensait mort, l'autorité de Steve demeurait aussi écrasante qu'irréfragable.

_Tony – N'y pensez plus. Bonne nuit, Steve._


	6. Faire bouillir la marmite

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_

**Auteur : **Sigognac

**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** T

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Echange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**Note :** Ce chapitre a été écrit grâce à une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Bon, là, je suis complètement en dehors des clous car ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit dans les temps mais il a tout de même pour origine un thème donné pendant la nuit du FOF : « marmite ».

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 6 : Faire bouillir la marmite _

**~/~/~**

_Tony – Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Certaines de mes sources prétendent que vous vous planquez au Wakanda._

_Steve – Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas confirmer cette information._

_Tony – Le Wakanda ? Après avoir vécu aux crochets d'un milliardaire pendant des années, maintenant vous vous acoquinez avec une altesse royale ? Rien ne vous arrête !_

_Steve – Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse bouillir la marmite._

_Tony – T'Challa est votre nouveau « sugar daddy » ?_

_Steve – Mon quoi ?_

_Tony – Non, rien. Parfois, j'oublie à qui je m'adresse._

_Steve – Je pourrais vous dire que j'ai un faible pour les vieux riches…_

_Steve – Mais T'Challa n'est pas vieux, lui._

_Tony – Je vous la ferai payer, celle-là, Rogers._


	7. Berceuse

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_

**Auteur : **Sigognac

**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** T

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Échange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**Note :** Ce chapitre a été écrit grâce à une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Bon, là, je suis complètement en dehors des clous car ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit dans les temps mais il a tout de même pour origine un thème donné pendant la nuit du FOF : « berceuse ».

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 7 : Berceuse_

**~/~/~**

_Tony – En Iran, on aurait bien besoin d'une berceuse._

_Steve – Terrorisme ? Envoyez-moi les infos par le canal habituel._

_Steve – J'ai lu le dossier. C'est du lourd ! Avec des preuves pareilles, on ne vous autorise pas à intervenir ?_

_Tony – Vous savez bien que les relations sont très tendues entre Etats-Unis et Iran en ce moment. Une intervention de super-héros américains serait forcément mal perçue…_

_Tony – Donc… Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre se dévoue…_

_Steve – Quelqu'un qui est déjà considéré comme un criminel, vous voulez dire ? Comme c'est pratique…_

_Tony – Bon, vous y allez ou pas ?_

_Steve – Évidemment. Je suis déjà en train de préparer un plan d'action. Je ne vais pas laisser ces brutes agir impunément. _

_Tony – Je vous reconnais bien là, Rogers. Tenez-moi informé._

Depuis qu'on avait interdit à Tony d'intervenir en Palestine, les rapports entre les Nations Unies et les Avengers n'avaient cessé de se dégrader. De super-héros, Tony avait l'impression d'être devenu un « super-larbin ». On lui demandait d'intervenir pour un oui ou pour un non, histoire de mettre la pression sur certains voisins belliqueux et, à côté de ça, des situations graves étaient ignorées pour des histoires de politique.

Il était blasé.

Le pire, c'était qu'on s'adressait à lui comme à un simple exécutant et, quand il cherchait à argumenter, on lui répondait qu'il n'avait rien à dire puisqu'il avait signé les Accords. Plusieurs fois, Tony avait vraiment dû se retenir pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans la figure du secrétaire Ross.

Et donc, une sorte de résistance s'était créée : quand Tony ne pouvait défendre une cause qui lui semblait juste, il contactait Steve qui faisait le boulot à sa place.

C'était un moyen pour Steve de continuer de se battre pour la justice et de rembourser un peu de l'énorme dette qu'il avait contractée auprès de Tony. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

_Tony – La discrétion, vous connaissez ? Y a des images de vous et de votre clique en Iran sur toutes les chaînes d'infos !_

_Tony – Et vous aviez raison pour Natasha : qu'elle se teigne en blonde n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée._

_Steve – Ah ! Je lui dirai !_

_Tony – Vous noterez que je m'abstiens de parler de votre barbe. Et de vos cheveux._

_Steve – Vous vous abstenez drôlement bien._

_Steve – Et sinon, ça ne vous fait rien qu'on ait empêché le détournement d'une arme nucléaire ?_

_Tony – Si, je suis très fier de vous. Mais, la prochaine fois, faites-vous plus discret._

_Steve – Parce que vous êtes discret, vous, quand vous intervenez ? Je rêve._

_Tony – Je suis un héros du bien, moi, monsieur ! Me la péter fait partie du job !_

_Steve – Ça va vous créer des problèmes, notre petite sortie ? Ils ont compris que nos infos venaient de vous ?_

_Tony – S'ils n'ont pas encore compris ça, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment très cons ! A chaque fois qu'ils me refusent une intervention, vous y allez à ma place !_

_Tony – Mais je crois que ça les arrange, en fait. Que vous fassiez le sale boulot. Ils peuvent dire que vous êtes dangereux et incontrôlable en public et se réjouir de vos exploits en privé. Une belle bande d'hypocrites !_

_Steve – Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai refusé de signer ces accords…_

_Tony – 3…_

_Tony – 2…_

_Tony – 1…_

_Tony – 0 !_

_Steve – Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?_

_Tony – Hm ? C'était le compte à rebours pour votre « je vous l'avais bien dit »._

_Steve – Je n'allais pas dire ça._

_Tony – Non, bien sûr que non. Vous alliez être plus subtil._

Mais le sarcasme mis à part, Tony se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas eu tort de signer ces accords. Il était quasiment le seul interlocuteur des Nations Unies parce que la majorité des Avengers signataires s'étaient retirés du jeu. Tout reposait sur lui et il se devait de paraître confiant en public.

_Tony – Changement de programme, Steve. Plus besoin de berceuse. Après des discussions interminables, les Nations-Unies nous autorisent à intervenir en Corée._

_Steve – Ah…_

_Steve – C'est-à-dire que j'avais déjà mon plan d'action…_

_Steve – Vous y allez à combien ?_

_Tony – La même équipe que d'habitude : Rhodey, moi, et mes armures autonomes._

_Steve – Et Vision ? Il serait bien utile pour infiltrer le bunker…_

_Tony – Vous savez bien que depuis qu'il a touché Rhodey, il refuse de participer. Quant à Clint et Lang, ils sont toujours en résidence surveillée._

_Steve – Et le petit qui se déguise en araignée ? Celui qui vient du Queen's ?_

_Tony – Peter a dix-sept ans. Hors de question que les Nations Unies laissent un mineur intervenir en Corée._

_Steve – Il est masqué. Personne ne le saurait._

_Tony – Bon, quel est le problème ? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ou quoi ?_

_Steve – J'ai planché sur cette mission, je sais qu'elle est loin d'être évidente. Des renforts vous seraient utiles._

_Tony – Ils sont en cavale, mes renforts !_

_Steve – Ne vous fâchez pas. J'essaie simplement de vous aider._

_Tony – En me rappelant mon infériorité numérique alors que c'est de VOTRE faute ?_

_Steve – Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'en ai assez de vous entendre dire ça. Je n'ai forcé personne. Nous avons tous fait nos propres choix. Force est de constater que nous sommes nombreux à avoir trouvé ces accords douteux. Ils restreignent nos libertés individuelles : vous en faites les frais tous les jours._

Le débat n'était pas nouveau. Steve faisait profil bas sur de nombreux sujets mais il restait droit dans ses bottes quand il s'agissait des accords. Il considérait qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas les signer, ce qui impliquait, en creux, que Tony avait eu tort de s'y soumettre.

Que Steve puisse continuer à se la ramener alors que son obstination avait mené à la dissolution des Avengers, c'était un mystère pour Tony. Et un motif de colère. Steve ne s'était même jamais excusé de rien. Il avait exprimé des regrets, ça oui. De la sollicitude, encore plus. Mais s'excuser, c'était apparemment trop demander au symbole de la nation.

A tout cela s'ajoutait un peu de jalousie. Après tout, T'Challa, Natasha et Vision avaient été dans le camp de Tony avant de se retirer du jeu ou – pire – de prendre le parti du Captain. Tony avait beau tenter de passer au-dessus de ça, il avait tout de même un peu l'impression d'avoir été abandonné, qu'on lui avait préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Comme quand il était gosse et qu'il se battait pour exister dans les yeux de son père face au fantôme de Captain America.

Cette compétition perdue d'avance ne cesserait-elle donc jamais ?

_Steve – J'ai adapté mon plan d'action pour qu'il fonctionne pour vous. Intéressé ?_

Tony était fâché, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais les plans d'action de Steve étaient toujours excellents.

_Tony – Expliquez._

La stratégie était maline. Elle engendrerait des pertes importantes au niveau des armures autonomes mais il ne faudrait pas bien longtemps à Tony pour les remplacer et Steve le savait.

Il était simplement hors de question pour Tony d'accepter immédiatement le plan de Steve, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir.

_Tony – Je vais y réfléchir._

_Steve – Ne faites pas l'enfant, Stark. Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur plan._

_Tony – Cette condescendance ne joue pas en votre faveur._

_Steve – Je ne suis pas condescendant, je suis réaliste._

_Steve – Et je m'inquiète pour vous._

_Tony – Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Quelle blague !_

_Steve – Vous croyez que je me sens comment quand je vois des images de vous en train de vous battre tout en sachant que je ne peux pas venir vous aider ?_

_Steve – Vous me connaissez, non ? Vous croyez que je le vis bien ?_

Tony n'eut même pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour visualiser Steve, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, devant sa télévision. Au départ, le gars s'était tout de même fait enrôler – malgré son physique de crevette de l'époque – parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir la seconde guerre mondiale faire des victimes en Europe pendant qu'il restait en sécurité aux Etats-Unis.

La situation devait le rendre fou.

Même si elle se calmait avec le temps, la colère que pouvait ressentir Tony contre Steve était toujours présente. Steve n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, l'avait abandonné, avait couvert le meurtre de ses parents en protégeant leur assassin. Toutes ces trahisons appelaient une punition.

Mais Tony réalisa que Steve était déjà puni. Il avait toujours été un protecteur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur les autres au mépris de sa propre vie et son exil le condamnait à une sorte d'inaction.

La constatation ne soulagea pas Tony, il se sentit même désolé pour Steve.

Et il se rappela des images des chaînes d'info lors de l'intervention de Steve en Iran. Une balle de sniper avait manqué de toucher sa tête. C'était Sam qui avait repéré le tireur et prévenu Steve à la dernière seconde. Et Tony, en voyant les images, n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû être là, que dans cette situation, il aurait été plus à même de protéger Steve que Sam.

_Tony – Et moi ? Vous croyez que ça me met dans quel état ?_

_Tony – Cette balle de sniper, Steve, je n'arrête pas d'y repenser !_

_Steve – Et votre hospitalisation ? J'en étais malade !_

Tony sourit en lisant les quelques mots de Steve. Il avait beau être fâché et en colère, il était incapable de vraiment détester cet homme-là.

_Tony – Je vais garder votre plan d'action, finalement. Il est pas si mal._

Chacun dans un camp et travaillant de concert, c'était une nouvelle forme de compromis.

Et Tony réalisa qu'avec Steve, ils s'étaient remis à faire équipe, en quelque sorte. A défendre deux thèses opposées mais à s'entendre sur l'essentiel.

Les Avengers renaissaient de leurs cendres grâce à un téléphone à clapet.

_Steve – J'aimerais pouvoir vous prêter main forte sur cette mission, Tony. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir._

Tony n'était pas sûr que Steve ait déjà prononcé le mot « désolé » depuis qu'ils échangeaient des textos. Le contexte faisait que ce n'étaient pas vraiment des excuses à proprement parler mais c'était probablement ce que Tony obtiendrait de plus approchant de la part de Steve Rogers.

C'était mieux que rien.

_Tony – Et moi, je suis désolé que vous n'ayez même plus les moyens d'aller chez le coiffeur. Franchement, T'Challa est riche, il pourrait vous aider à vous entretenir un peu, non ?_


	8. Permission de minuit

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_

**Auteur : **Sigognac

**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** T

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Echange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 8 : Permission de minuit_

**~/~/~**

_Steve – Pas de berceuse, ce week-end, Tony. Wanda n'est pas là._

_Tony – Wanda ? La seule Wanda que je connaisse est activement recherchée par la police et le gouvernement américain._

_Steve – Je parle d'une autre Wanda, évidemment._

_Tony – Évidemment._

_Tony – Elle revient quand ?_

_Steve – C'est mystérieux. La plupart du temps, elle s'absente tout le week-end mais parfois ça dure un peu plus longtemps…_

_Tony – Et où est-ce qu'elle part ?_

_Steve – Je ne sais pas. C'est une grande fille et je ne suis pas son père. Je la laisse libre d'agir comme bon lui semble._

_Tony – Je vois : vous vous la jouez famille moderne._

_Tony – Hum. Laissez-moi deviner : le week-end dernier, Wanda était là. Mais le précédent, elle est partie trois jours._

_Steve – Exactement ! Comment vous le savez ?_

_Tony – Oh ? Vision a fait exactement la même chose…_

_Steve – QUOI ?_

_Tony – Il y a anguille sous roche !_

_Steve – Mais pas du tout, enfin ! Wanda n'est encore qu'une enfant. _

_Tony – Oh ? Je croyais que c'était une grande fille ? Elle n'a pas demandé la permission de minuit à papa-Rogers ?_

_Steve – Si elle me l'avait demandée, je ne lui aurais pas donnée. Vision est beaucoup trop vieux pour elle !_

_Tony – Pardon ? C'est le monde à l'envers, là ! Si on y regarde bien, c'est Vision le plus jeune des deux. Quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir créé hier…_

_Tony – Wanda pourrait même être accusée de détournement de mineur…_

_Tony – La coquine !_

_Tony – Steve ?_

_Tony – Vous vous rendez compte que Wanda n'est pas vraiment votre fille, hein ?_

_Tony – Steve ? _

_Tony – Où que vous soyez parti, ne faites pas de mal à Vision !_


	9. Insomnie

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_

**Auteur : **Sigognac

**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** T

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Échange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 9 : Insomnie_

**~/~/~**

_Tony – Steve ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir…_

_Steve – Il n'est pas l'heure de dormir ici._

_Tony – Ah ! Décalage horaire par rapport aux Etats-Unis ? Ça va me faire enlever quelques pays de ma liste…_

_Steve – Vous trouverez le pays dans lequel je me cache un autre jour, Sherlock. Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à dormir ?_

_Tony – J'ai fait un rêve._

_Steve – Un cauchemar, vous voulez dire ?_

_Tony – Non, je crois que c'était un rêve. J'en suis pas sûr, en fait._

_Steve – De quoi ça parlait ?_

_Tony – J'ai rêvé qu'avec Pepper, on avait un enfant._

_Steve – Oh._

_Steve – Tant que j'y suis, j'ai vu pour vos fiançailles, à la télé. Toutes mes félicitations. Je suis content pour vous. Pepper est une femme formidable. Je veux dire : elle parvient admirablement à vous supporter…_

_Tony – Merci._

_Tony – Mais vous changez de sujet, là. J'aimerais qu'on en revienne à mon rêve._

_Steve – C'est-à-dire que pour tout ce qui concerne les enfants, je ne suis pas qualifié…_

_Tony – Arrêtez votre char, Rogers. Mises à part la coiffure et la drague, vous êtes qualifié pour tout._

_Steve – Quelle serait la question ?_

_Tony – Vous nous voyez, avec Pepper, élever un enfant ?_

_Tony – Je crois qu'elle en a envie mais qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire…_

_Steve – A cause de la vie que vous menez ?_

_Tony – J'ai déjà à peine le temps de la voir, elle, alors que je l'aime comme un fou. Vous imaginez, si on avait un enfant ?_

_Steve – Mais vous en avez envie ou pas ? D'avoir un enfant ?_

_Tony – Si je le savais, je ne vous poserais pas la question !_

_Steve – Je ne peux pas savoir à votre place…_

_Steve – Souvent, quand on se réveille, il faut une seconde pour réaliser qu'on était en train de rêver._

_Steve – Quand l'enfant du rêve s'est évaporé, que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il n'était pas réel… Vous vous êtes senti comment ?_

_Steve – Soulagé ?_

_Tony – Déçu. J'étais déçu._

_Tony – On l'avait appelé Morgan, en plus, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom._

_Steve – Je crois que vous avez votre réponse, Tony. Si, avec Pepper, vous en avez envie tous les deux…_

_Tony – C'est pas parce que j'en ai envie que je vais bien faire le job…_

_Steve – Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Vous gérez une bande de super-héros depuis des années et ils sont tous plus immatures les uns que les autres. Un enfant, ce sera de la rigolade à côté !_

_Tony – Je n'étais pas tout seul, pour les gérer. Vous étiez là._

_Steve – Pepper sera là._

_Steve – Et moi aussi._

_Steve – Je veux dire : s'il se passe quelque chose qui vous menace, vous ou votre famille, je reviendrai. Ça, je peux vous le jurer._

_Tony – Ça me fait une belle jambe, Rogers ! Et qui m'aidera pour les nuits sans sommeil et les couches à changer ?_

_Steve – Pour ça, je ne vous aurais pas aidé de toute façon…_

_Tony – Pas faux. Bonjour l'aide inutile !_

_Tony – En vrai, ça m'a fait du bien de vous parler. Merci pour vos conseils._

_Tony – Je vais essayer de me rendormir, maintenant._

_Steve – Une dernière chose, Tony._

_Steve – Si vous vous décidez, vous ferez un père fantastique._

_Steve – Pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute._

_Tony – Vous êtes devin ?_

_Steve – Non, mais les mauvais pères, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, ça ne les empêche pas de dormir la nuit…_

_Steve – Bonne nuit, Tony._


	10. Sur le quai

**Titre :** _Téléphone maison_

**Auteur : **Sigognac

**Genre :** Amitié

**Rating** **:** T

**Résumé : **Et si, finalement, Tony s'était servi du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé ? Echange de textos entre deux têtes de mule. Suite alternative de Civil War.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

**Note :** Ce chapitre a été écrit grâce à une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Bon, là, je suis complètement en dehors des clous car ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit dans les temps mais il a tout de même pour origine un thème donné pendant la nuit du FOF : « quai ».

**~/~/~**

_Chapitre 10 : Sur le quai_

**~/~/~**

_[Appel manqué]_

_Tony – Steve ? Vous êtes là ?_

_[Appel manqué]_

_[Appel manqué]_

_Tony – Steve, je vous en prie, répondez !_

_[Appel manqué]_

_Steve – Tony ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_

_Tony – Ce n'est pas Tony, c'est Bruce._

_Steve – Banner ?_

_Tony – Oui. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer : Thanos arrive._

_Steve – Qui ?_

_Tony – Une brute qui veut anéantir le monde. Il a tué Thor._

_Tony – Il est primordial de trouver Vision, est-ce que vous savez où il est ?_

_Steve – Avec Wanda. Je le suis à la trace._

_Tony – Il est en danger. Retrouvez-le et ramenez-le._

_Steve – Thor est mort ?_

_Tony – Probablement._

_Steve – Bruce, pourquoi c'est vous qui me parlez ? Où est Tony ?_

_Tony – Parti affronter des sbires de Thanos._

_Steve – Il va bien ?_

_Tony – Je ne sais pas, Steve. Trouvez Vision, d'accord ? _

_Steve – On prend le jet. On fait au plus vite pour Vision et on rentre à la maison juste après._

_Steve – Si vous avez des nouvelles de Tony, prévenez-moi tout de suite, vous voulez bien ?_

_Tony – Comptez sur moi, Steve. Je vous attendrai sur le quai. _

_Tony – Et, avec un peu de chance, Tony vous y attendra aussi._

**~/~/~**

_Fin_

**~/~/~**

**Et voilà ! Fin de cette mini-fic inspirée par une Nuit du Fof. Pour rappel, les mots de la Nuit étaient : Épithète, Légion, ****Simplicité****, ****Irréfragable****, ****Florilège****, ****Quai****, ****Berceuse****, ****Marmite.**

**J'ai réutilisé six mots sur huit, c'est déjà pas si mal !**

**Merci au Fof d'être une telle source d'inspiration et merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**


End file.
